Mark And Elizabeth
by prettygurldances
Summary: Dancing with the Stars Fiction...This is the story of Mark Ballas and Elizabeth O'shea and their journer though life, love and most of all Dance. If you read please review
1. Chapter 1

**Elizabeth and Mark**

**Chapter 1**

It was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make in my life. I was eighteen years old at the time and in love. His name was Alex; we lived in a small town in Ohio and seniors in high school. Alex wasn't exactly a dream boat but wasn't unfortunate. He was extremely smart and I guess that was what attracted me to him. He was a tall brown eyed, brown haired boy with a 4.0 grade point average. His plan was to graduate with a PHD in law from Brown. I on the other hand was a pretty red haired girl with blue eyes and I wanted more. I was a trained dancer and I did it all. Jazz, ballet, hip hop, and even a bit of ballroom dance too. I could also sing a little and act so naturally I was in every musical our high school put on. I wanted to go to the Cincinnati Conservatory of Music, one of the best colleges for musical theatre in the country. Then I fell in love, so of course I sacrificed my dream. I went to Brown with Alex. The hard decision was what I was to study. Brown wasn't exactly the best school for theatre, so I studied law with Alex. So here I am 4 years later, graduating with a BA in law, did I ever mention that I hated law school, but I loved Alex so I was happy.

That night at a graduation party, Alex and I had a conversation that made me regret every decision I had made. Alex told me he planned to transfer to Boston College to study for his PHD. I asked him if it should be a decision we should be making as a couple and he told me no because he was going alone. He was breaking up with me. He said I was a distraction and he needed to focus on his studies. Seven years of my life was wasted on something I thought was going to be forever. So I went back to Dublin, Ohio, 22 years old, BA in law from Brown, lost and confused. I went back to my old dance studio and began to take dance classes again and my parents were very gracious to provide for me. When I came home I was expecting disappointment, but instead I was met with sympathy and love. Dancing helped me cope with the pain I was experiencing. Now I'm getting to the point where my life was officially starting to begin.

"Elizabeth, are you signing up for the pro ballroom classes" My dance instructor asked me. By the way my name is Elizabeth

"I don't know Mary. I don't have a partner, besides it's been years since I've done Ballroom." I responded taking my dance sneakers off.

"It's Latin Ballroom, and not having a partner isn't a big deal. Two young guys and a young lady are coming to instruct. The two best dancers in the workshop will receive a week of private lessons. You should register." Mary responded trying to convince me to sign up.

"It's been awhile Mary. I don't know if I should." I said looking up to her from where I was sitting on the floor.

"Rubbish. I'm signing you up." She smiled at me. I agreed and left.

That following Monday I arrived at the studio early. Workshop didn't start until 1:00 but I got there at 9:00am. I needed to brush up on some of my Latin. I was in the process of finishing a turn when I heard clapping come from behind me. I looked up in the mirror and I saw two young men standing in the doorway smiling. Both stood the same height, one blonde with blue eyes and the other dark hair and brown eyes, bother equally attractive.

The blonde spoke "That was great. Are you signed up for the workshop?" he asked walking towards me.

Unfortunately." I said looking down at me feet.

"Why unfortunately?" Asked the other guy asked walking towards me as well.

"It's been years since I've done any ballroom, let alone Latin." I said sitting down and stretching my legs.

"It's like riding a bike." The brown haired one said sitting down next to me.

"Are you guys here for the class?" I asked. They looked at each other, smiled and responded yes.

"I've never seen you guys here before." I said continuing to stretch.

"Yea were only here for a couple weeks. By the way I'm Derek." The blonde said extending his hand to me.

"I'm Elizabeth." I responded taking his hand. I looked at the other. "I'm Mark." He smiled at me. Mark was cute. Derek was an obvious kind of hot, but Mark, when he smiled he looked as though he was keeping a secret.

"So Elizabeth, you only ballroom?" Derek asked.

"No I actually have training in ballet, jazz, hip hop, and a little ballroom." I smiled at them.

"Are you better at the ballroom stuff, or the Latin?" Asked Mark

"I don't really know. I think Latin. I only did it for fun." I said standing up, they followed my lead.

"Which Latin are you favorite?"Asked Derek taking my hand. I gave him a strange look.

"I like to salsa, and samba, but my favorites would have to be the Argentine tango and the Rumba." I blushed and then Derek pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hitched my leg over his hip. I knew he was testing me. I heard Mark say 'nice' from behind me. For some reason the reaction from Mark prompted me the bend backwards and slowly extend the leg over Derek's hip in the air. When I was bent as far as I could go I opened my eyes and they met Marks. He had a devilish smile on his face and my smile matched his.

I wondered to myself if I was flirting with Mark. Then I had a inner panic moment. I stood up strait and smiled at Derek. I excused myself from the guys and ran to the bathroom. I didn't understand the feelings I was having. I only had one boyfriend in my life and Alex and I started dating when I was 15 years old. It's been 5 months since Alex and I broke up and this is the first time I've looked at another guy. I think I was flirting with Mark. I never really flirted with anyone before so this was all very strange to me. I didn't even really know Mark and he was already wrecking havoc on my feelings. I washed my face off with cold water and went back into the studio. I saw Mary was speaking with Derek and Mark as dancing to a song I never heard before. I went over to the ballet bar to do some more warm ups. While I was warming up I watched Mark dance. At first glance Mark appears to be a nice, sweet guy. When he dances though, he oozes sex appeal. I couldn't help but gawk at him. When he finished his turn he looked up at me. I blushed and looked down; he caught me gawking at him. I noticed him walking over to me.

"Rumba, huh?" He asked when he reached me.

"I never really danced it before, but it's my favorite to watch." I smiled at him.

"Why have you not danced it before?" He asked taking a drink from water.

"Well my boyfriend didn't like when I danced with another guy. So I only really did the classic stuff, like the waltz and the quick step and the jive." I responded.

"And your boyfriend is ok with you doing the Latin stuff now?" I could hear the hint in his voice. He wanted to know if I had a boyfriend.

"Nope, no boyfriend. So I'm free to do all the Latin I want." I realized the double meaning in what I said and blushed. Mark laughed.

"Do you have a partner??" He asked

"No. That's why I didn't want to sign up. I shrugged. I noticed the room starting to get fuller. The class was going to begin soon.

"Well I don't have a partner either so we can be partners" He winked at me and walked over to Derek. I looked at the doorway and noticed Julianne Hough walk through the doorway. We took a few dance classes in LA a long time ago. She recognized me and walked over to me.

"Hey girl!" she said hugging me.

"Hey Jules, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked her hugging her back.

"My brother, I and a friend are instructing the workshop. Who's your partner?" She asked

"Well about two minutes ago, that guy offered to be my partner." I laughed pointing at Mark. She had a big smile come across her face.

"Okay, well see ya in a couple minutes." She said and walked over to Mary. I went to a corner of the room to stretch more.

"Okay everyone listen up!" I heard Mary yell. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Mary.

"Welcome to the Latin dance Workshop. Mail classes will run for a week. After the first week our instructors will choose two females and one male for a private workshop that will last a week. I want to give you some history on out instructors. Miss Julianne Hough Is a Latin champion along with her brother Derek Hough. Our last instructor is Mark Ballas. He's a world champion dancer and son of Corky and Shirley Ballas." Mary concluded. Friggin figures I though. Shirley Ballas was one of my idols. I took a summer ballroom class from her one summer when I was 12 in London. Jules, Derek and Mark gave a welcome speech and broke everything down by each day.

Monday, today, was the cha cha cha, Tuesday would be the mambo, Wednesday would be the samba, Thursday would be the salsa and Friday would be all about freestyle. They announced that the individual workshops would be the Tango, Paso Doble, and the Rumba. Each instructor would be taking each form of dance and the student won't know until the first day of class.

For the first couple hours, we did specific hip exercises. I pretty much got it right away. I loved Latin dancing and I'm glad now Mary signed me up. In the middle of a hip roll Mark approached me.

"Nice hip action. It will come easier if you release your core." He said. I tried it again and it felt exactly the same. Mark walked right up behind me. I felt him place his hands on my hips.

"No, try again." He said softly into my ear. I shivered when I felt his breath hit my neck. I tensed up. No other man has ever touched me before except for Alex. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

"You're to tense Elizabeth. You've got to relax." I heard a faint hint at an English accent when his breath hit my neck. I inhaled and exhaled and tried again. When I opened my eyes and looked up at Mark in the mirror and he was smiling at me.

"Good?" I asked a little breathless

"Good" He smiled at me and moved onto another dancer.

When it came to the partner stuff later, Mark grabbed me. The cha cha was fairly easy dance, so it came easy to me. Mark was a great dancer. I'm not going to lie, by the end of the day I had a tiny crush on Mark. I couldn't tell if he was flirting or he just was a really nice guy, so I just went with it.

At the end of the day, after everyone left I decided to stay after and go over the day. It was about 11:00pm when I felt a presence in the room. I looked up to see Mark.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"I forgot my phone." He said holding up his blackberry. "Why are you still here? You were here when we got here at 9:00am." He said leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

"I like to dance. It's the only time I feel like me." I said leaning back against the mirror.

"How long have you been dancing?" he asked

"Since I was three, but recently I took a 4 year break." I sighed looking down. I felt sadness wash over me and I could tell Mark noticed my sadness.

"Why the 4 year break? Injury?" he asked walking towards me.

"No, love." I said feeling the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Love?" he questioned.

"I was set on going to CCM." I STARTED

"Great school." He added.

"But my boyfriend of at the time three years wanted me to go Brown with him. Since I loved him, I went. Brown has a crappy theatre program so I studied law. Four years later on graduation day Alex broke up with me and went to Boston. All I wanted to do when I got back to Ohio is dance. So five months later, here I am." He reached over with the pad of his thumb and wiped my tear away.

"You're a great dancer." He said smiling a me and patting my shoulder.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. Did you know I studies under your mom?" I said looking at him.

"Really?" he blushed

"Yea, I spent a summer in London studying under her." I smiled

"Are you Lizzy?" Mark asked.

"She did call me Lizzy." I replied

" Me mum loves you! She has a picture of you in her dance studio." Mark said with excitement. I blushed then yawned.

"I better get home." I said to him.

"Yea, you look a bit tired." He laughed at me. He walked me to my car.

"It was nice meeting you today." I said unlocking my car.

"See ya tomorrow partner." He smiles at me and got in the car and left.

And that was the day I met Mark Ballas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I pulled into the hotel parking lot with a smile on my face. She was beautiful and when she dances, she's sexy. I don't think she's aware of how sexy she is and what's great about it, is she doesn't even realize it. God help me if she ever realizes how sexy she is and what it does to me.

The only thing that troubles me is how sad her eyes are. She smiles constantly but her eyes tell another story. Her dedication to dance is phenomenal. She was at the studio 15 hours today and I'm sure she will be again tomorrow. Note to self; head to the studio early tomorrow. I can tell you that I make her nervous. I was testing her today when I helped her with her hip rolls. The original intention was to make her nervous but when I touched her, my hands were on fire. What's scary is that fact that I barely know her. I know her name is Elizabeth and me mum calls her Lizzie and yes she knows me mum. She has the reddest hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Her freckles are adorable and her body is simply amazing. Today she had on the smallest shorts, a sports bra and red 3 inch heels on. By the way her legs are amazing and red is my favorite color. My goal for the week is to get to know Elizabeth. That and get her to Rumba. I also need to set a reminder in my blackberry to go to the studio early tomorrow.

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek asked as I walked in our hotel suit.

"You left over an hour ago and the studio is literally five minutes away." Derek continued on me.

"Jeez mum. I didn't know you were here." I laughed at Derek. "And Elizabeth was still at the studio." I added.

"That girl is sexy and doesn't even know it." Derek said sitting in a chair across the room.

"I know, but she looks so sad." I said lying on the bed.

"Dude, I wasn't looking at her face. Don't get me wrong, she's hot, but her legs are a distraction." Derek laughed as I threw my pillow at him,

"Did you know she has a BA in law from Brown?" I asked

"No Shit? So not only is she hot, but smart? Is she single?" Derek asked.

"Yea, but I think she's off limits. She dates a guy for like seven years and he dumped her at graduation. She gave up dance for him." I said shaking my head.

"You diggin' her?" Derek asked me.

"I think so. I wanna break her defenses and I want her to realize how sexy she is. I also really want to Rumba with her." I laughed

"Dirty boy!" Derek said throwing the pillow back at me.

"Get out. I wanna sleep. I'm going to the studio early tomorrow." I said turning the light out. Derek went to his part of the suit.

The next day I walked into the studio at 9:00am. Elizabeth was at the ballet bar warming up. She had her ear buds in so she didn't hear me walk in. I dropped my bag and walked up behind her on the bar. I was there a good five minutes before she realized I was there. When she noticed, she jumped and screamed. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt which resulted in her smacking the crap out of my arm.

"Jerk!" she started laughing as well.

"Good morning luv!" I smiled at her.

"Don't turn on the English charm!" she said giving me a stern look. Sexy by the way.

"Awe, but that's my way in. Chicks dig English Accents." I winked, cheesy I know.

"What the heck are you doing here so early?" She asked

"Well, I figured you'd be here and I want to enlist your help." I said to her

"Oh yea?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me. Have I mentioned how sexy she is?

"Yea, I'm going on the show dancing with the stars and I need to do some choreographing. Would you like to be of some assistance?" I asked smiling,

"Sure." She responded with a smile on her face and at that point I was officially hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Mark is a very sweet guy. I learned he's a year younger than me and we have a ton in common and we laughed our asses off crumping! By the way, we have the same dance training, he's stronger in ballroom where my strengths lie in jazz and hip hop. It was the most I had in years. In today's workshop we did the mambo from dirty dancing. I danced with Derek today instead of Mark, Derek is a friggin blast. I see why they are best friends. Mark is a tad more reserved where as Derek is the complete opposite. He was tugging on my heart strings. I have a feeling Derek and I will be friends for a long time. Again today I stayed after workshop and Mark hung around as well.

"Do you do anything besides dance?" I asked sipping my water. We were both sitting on the floor in the middle of the dance studio.

"Well, I went to school for the arts so yea. I like to sing and write songs on top of dancing," He blushed taking a sip of water.

"Are you any good?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'd like to think so. I hope so." His blush continued.

"What do you write about?" I asked getting up and walking over to the stereo.

"Love and heart break. The stuff people usually write about." I'm making him nervous. I smiled.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked putting a John Mayer CD in. Gravity came pouring through the speakers. I started to sway to the music. Mark stood up and walked over to me.

"I don't know." He said placing his hands on my shoulders on my shoulders and swaying with me. I smiled up at him,

"Do you still love Alex?"Mark asked looking me in the eyes.

"It's been five months since he broke up with me and today was the first day I haven't thought of him." I smiled at mark and placed my hand on his side. When I touched him it was like a light switch in my body was turned on and I was alive.

Mark gripped my shoulders and bent me backwards slowly, a lot like Derek did yesterday. As he bent me backwards one leg made it over his hip and the farther back he bent me the other leg made its way over his other hip. He very slowly brought me back up and one of my feet made it back to the floor and then we were face to face, noses touching. His eyes bore into mine and I felt the fire in them. Mark spun me out and pulled me back, tight to his body. I placed my leg on his shoulder and he dragged me across the dance floor. I placed my leg on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and we moved in sync with each other, when I looked up into his eyes again, it made me blush. Mark closed his eyes and let out a steady sigh,

"Why are you blushing?" He asked just above a whisper

"I don't know." I said breaking out embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked

The feelings I was currently feeling was slightly overwhelming. Right now all I wanted to do was kiss Mark, which was not a good thing. I did not want to make myself vulnerable to someone again.

"Sure." I said walking over and turning off the stereo. I was afraid to look at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked grabbing my hand,

"Don't touch me." I said shaking his hand off me.

"Whoa Lizzie." He said trying to grab me again.

"Don't call me that." I said walking over to my bag.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" He asked following me.

"Mark, I've only known you two day," I said dropping all my stuff.

"And your point is?" He asked

"You don't understand." I said putting my hands on my hips and looking at my feet.

"Help me understand. Even though I've only known you two day, I like to think were friends," He said grabbing my hands.

"I gotta go. I'm exhausted." I said dropping his hand. I picked up my stuff. "Lock up, would ya?" I said and left.

The whole drive to my apartment all I could do was think of Mark, He was creating a conflict within me. I've only known Mark for two day and feelings he was making me feel terrified me. I wanted him in a way I never wanted Alex. Alex and in the seven years we dated never really had a physical connection or desire for each other. Sure we had sex, I could count on one hand how many times we had sex in our relationship, but after two days with Mark he had a way of setting me on fire when he touched me. It's true I didn't need to act the way I did towards hi, but when he called me 'friend' it embarrassed me. The emotion he was emoting was just part of his dancing and it was embarrassing because my feelings were real. I wasn't sure how I was going to face him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day I walked into the studio at 9:00am sharp. Elizabeth wasn't there so I began to warm up. A few hours later, class was starting and Elizabeth still wasn't there yet. I approached Mary.

"Do you know where Elizabeth is?" I asked her

"She said she wasn't feeling well today. She'll be here tomorrow." Mary said and went into her office. I followed in behind her.

"Is she ok?" I asked Mary, concerned.

"She will be, she just said she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. She just needs a day to herself." Mary said sitting down behind her desk.

"Where does she live? I'd like to go check on her. We had a rough session last night, and I want to make sure she's ok." I asked her.

"Mark, you seem like a nice guy. Elizabeth every once in awhile needs a day away from everything." Mary said looking up at me.

"I need to see her." I pleaded with Mary. She rolled her eyes and scribbled an address down on a post it note.

"Be careful with her. Mark, she's not as strong as she looks." Mary said handing me the post it note. I ran out of the studio, got in my car, entered the address in my GPS and was on my way.

I woke up the next day and called Mary immediately. There was no way I was going to workshop today. I thought about the events of the day before and started to cry. I couldn't believe how embarrassed I was. I was lying in bed when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to my living room, when I looked out the peep hole on the door, I saw a worried Mark on the other side. I opened the door.

"Elizabeth?" Mark said looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said wiping my eyes.

"You're crying?" He asked, I stepped aside to let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"I wanted to make sure your okay. Mary said you aren't feeling well." Mark said beginning to pace.

"Mark why are you here?" I said more stern. I needed to know if it was possible he could have more than friendly feelings for me. Him being here gave me a little hope.

"You were fine yesterday. Do you think it's a cold?" He asked walking towards me,

"Mark why are you here?!" I yelled this time. I needed to know. His pacing stopped.

"I had to see you. Last night at the studio one minute you were completely fine and the next you were pushing me away." He responded and started to pace again.

"Why are you here?" I asked this time my voice barely above a whisper.

"I needed to see you." He voice matched mine in volume, barely loud enough to hear.

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know. Ever since I saw Derek pull you into that hold, I was entranced. I needed to talk to you, get to know you, touch you, hell just be around you." He said running his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and looked down,

"I don't understand. You knew that in just one glance?" I asked.

"Yes, I know it's only been a couple days, but I'm drawn to you. I can't help it." He said resting his forehead on the top of my head.

"Mark I'm not used to this. I don't know what to say." I said looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He smiled at me.

I walked over to the chair across the room and sat down. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"When it comes to guys, I don't know what to do, or how to act. The last time I even attempted to flirt with someone I was fifteen years old. I 'm completely out of my comfort zone, here" I said to him.

"I'm pretty sure you were flirting with me last night. And I'm pretty sure the first day when you were in Derek's arms and looking at me, that was flirting too." He smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I apologize for flirting. It was an accident." I said a blush coming over my face.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked a frown coming over his face

"Last night you called me a friend. Friends shouldn't flirt." I said.

"You are so cute and innocent. Come here." He said sitting on the couch. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"C'mon, I won't bite." He said patting the spot next to him. I got up and sat down next to him.

"You're allowed to flirt with me, in fact I encourage it. I flirt with you almost ever second I'm around you." He said placing his arm on the couch behind me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked turning to look at him. Mark brought his hand to my cheek.

"It means I'm attracted to you." He said and I smiled

"You know you're beautiful when you smile?" he whispered to me.

"I want to kiss you." I blurted out. I immediately brought my hand to my mouth.

"Are you embarrassed?" he smiles at me

" Yes!" I laughed and then felt him pull my face to his

"I want to kiss you too." And then his lips were on mine, His lips were soft on mine. He didn't move. I could tell he was waiting for me to make the next move. I sat up and deepened the kiss, putting my arms around his neck. His arms went around my wait and pulled me onto his lap. When I straddled his waist he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

"How'd I end up here?" I asked a little out of breath. He just laughed and pulled me close.

"Mark I'm scared." I said with my eyes closed.

"Of what?" He asked

"I barely know you, and these feelings I have…"I said

"Are intense. I know:"He finished for me.

"What's your favorite color?"He asked me and I laughed.

"Green. You?"I was confused,

"Red. Favorite food?" He continued

"Chipotle, Burrito's ." I laughed. " What is this?" I asked running my fingers through his curly hair.

"We're getting to know each other. My favorite food is, In and out cheeseburgers. Favorite Soda?" He asked

"I don't like to drink pop, but if I do, It'd have to be " I responded laying my head on his shoulder.

"Where so you live?" I asked sitting up looking at him in the eyes. He exhaled loudly.

"Los Angeles." He responded. My heart dropped. I moved from on top of him to the chair across the room.

"What?"He asked.

"Why are we wasting time getting to know each other?" I asked him.

Why not? Where are you going with this?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

"You live across the county and you're about to become a star on a popular television show. Why are you wasting you time with me?" I asked him again.

"Because you pretty." He smiled moving across the room. He knelt down in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"How about we worry about that at the end of the next week. Now it's only two o'clock. Let's go Samba." He said standing up

"Let me go change." I smiled and went to my room.

When I got in my room, I want to put something appropriate but sexy for dance class. I put on a green wrap dress, that if I lifted my leg high enough you'd see a hint of the red I had on underneath. I grabben my green dance shows and we were on our way.

When we got to the studio we thought it best I dance with Derek. All day Derek kept giving my knowing smiles. I kept looking over at Mark dancing with Jules. I noticed that even though he was dancing with Jules, his eyes were only on me.

"So after class today we're going out." Julianne said walking up to me.

"We are?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Mary told me about a Salsa club in Columbus and we are so there!"Julianne said with excitement.

"What's going on?"Derek asked walking up to us and putting his arm around shoulder.

"Salsa club!" Jules said giving Derek a high five.

"Salsa club!" Derek said picking me up. I laughed hysterically.

"What's going on here" Mark asked with a smile on his face.

"Salsa club!" Jules and Derek said at the same time and started doing a 'victory' dance.

"They're special." I laughed

"Salsa club?" Mark asked looking at me.

"Salsa club." I said confirming,

Later that night I stood in front of my closet, still wet from my shower in a towel trying to figure out what to wear.

"Elizabeth are you decent?" Mark asked knocking on my bedroom door. I looked down at my towel. I should of said no, but I wanted to live a little for once.

"Sure." I said. I heard Mark open the door and heard his gasp.

"You said you're decent." I heard a small hint of an English accent. It must come out whenever he's nervous.

"Well I am technically." I smirked while looking through cloths.

"But you're wet and in a towel and uh yea…" he stuttered.

"What does one wear to a Salsa Club?" I asked. He walked over to the closet and stood next to me.

"Red." He smiled and grabbed my halter red cocktail dress.

"Wear this and I'll be all over you." He said and left the room.

Forty-five minutes later I walked out of my room in the red dress and a pair of three inch black heels.

"Yep. I'll be all over you tonight. Now let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we left.


	5. Chapter 5

Page | 3

**Chapter 5**

My girl is sexy, I thought to myself as we walked in the club. Great I'm already calling her my girl after knowing her only three days. I'm in trouble. I noticed Derek walking towards me, Elizabeth squeezed my hand and went to find Jules.

"Damn." Derek said walking up to me.

"I think she's teasing me. She let me in her room tonight when she was wearing only a towel." I said running a hand through my hair.

"Are you serious?" Derek asked looking over at Elizabeth.

"Dude I'm sprung." I sighed looking at my feet.

"Mark my brother, you are indeed." He said patting my shoulder and walking towards the girls. I followed his lead.

"You pretty lady, need to dance with me." Derek laughed and grabbed Elizabeth. She winked at me and followed Derek to the dance floor. Whenever she looked at me, my heart would skip a beat. I was about to join them on the dance floor when my pocket started to vibrate. I looked down at my Blackberry and saw it was an LA number. I stepped out of the club to take the call.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hi, is this Mark Balls?" a female on the other end asked

"This is." I responded putting my free hand on my hip.

"Hi this is Sabrina Bryan. I'm your dance partner on dancing with the stars this season." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh yea, hi." I responded to her.

"I was just calling to touch base. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or coffee before we start rehearsals" She asked.

"Sure. I'm in Ohio for the next couple weeks, but I can fly back west this weekend. How about coffee Saturday?" I asked.

"Awesome! I look forward to meeting you Mark Ballas." She laughed.

"And I you, Sabrina Bryan." I laughed and hung up the phone. I shook my head and walking back into the club.

I had been dancing with Derek awhile when I noticed Mark walk back into the club. His eyes found mine right away and he smiled. I excused myself from Derek and walked over to Mark. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought my lips to his ear.

"I thought you said you'd be all over me if I wore this dress." I said just loud enough for him to hear. I felt him pull me closer to him and he kissed my forehead.

"C'mon, let's show these people how to salsa." He smiles and pulled me to the dance floor. When we started to dance people started to clear the floor. Of course Derek and Jules couldn't be shown up, so they joined us on the dance floor. Dancing with Mark was amazing. He was a bit more gentlemen like when he danced with me then Derek was. Derek was a bit more physical when he danced and I understood it was just dancing. I think part of the reason Mark was more modest when he danced with me was due to our "relationship", although he wasn't so modest when he danced with Julianne, which made me a little jealous. When the song finished the club erupted in applause. Jules and Derek stayed on the dance floor while Mark ushered me to a dark quiet corner. Mark stood in front me leaning against his hands that were placed above each of my shoulders. I just leaned back against the wall. His eyes bore into mine and I saw something I never saw in a person's eyes before.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" He asked brushing his nose along my cheek.

"Why would I do that?" I smiled sweetly.

"Derek's hands were all over you. I wished they were mine." Mark said sunning his fingers along my spine. I shivered.

"You danced with me. They easily could have been your hands. I could ask you the same question." I said

"Yes." He whispered in my ear and then his lips were on mine. After the brief kiss he continued.

"Elizabeth, I want you to want me." He said trailing kisses down my neck.

"Mark I do want you." I moaned from the assault he was creating on my neck. Mark pressed into mine and I hitched my leg over his hip and he rested his hand on my very low on my back.

"Mark" I moaned trying to get his attention. He looked up at me with desire written all over his face.

"We should stop before we do something regret in this very public place." I smiled at him. He looked down and saw the position my leg was in and blushed.

"C'mon, let's dance." I smiled and led him to the dance floor.

We danced the night away. I only danced with him because he wouldn't let me go, which I didn't mind one bit. It was so different with Mark then with Alex. With Alex it wasn't very touchy feely, our kisses would consist of just a simple peck on the lips, never anything passionate. Ales was the definition of prude. Mark on the other hand, in that one night, he showed me more affection then Alex did in 7 years. It made me excited and nervous at the same time. I wondered if he was still a virgin. Made me wonder how many women he'd potentially been with many women, which sent me into panic mode, which definitely showed the next day at workshop. I was distracted and messed up a lot. Mark tried to talk to me about it and I blamed it on the night we had before and just being outright tired. I could tell he wasn't buying story, but he let it go. At the end of the day, I was completely exhausted. I was sitting against the wall drinking water when I noticed Mark walking towards me. He was about to say something when his phone rang. He excused himself and stepped out the studio. I noticed Derek site down next to me.

"You okay?" Derek asked bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Sure." I said peeling the wrapper off my bottle of water.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," He said taking the bottle out of my hand.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff." I said looking at him.

"Ok, I can see your worried about Mark so I'm gonna give you the low down. When it comes to relationships, he has a tendency to fall fast and hard, which is the reason why most of his relationships have failed. He's a great guy. He's a flirt but he's also faithful, and if you really like him and you want it to work out then slow him down. I know you have doubts, y'know him living across the country, but he's worth it. And I just realized how gay I sound. Why didn't you say something?" I laughed and he threw the bottle at me.

"Miss Elizabeth, you are making me jealous again," Mark smiled walking towards me.

"Fully intentional." I smiled back at him. Derek rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes. I had a feeling that Derek and I were going to become great friends.

"Hi" Mark said sitting next to me and grabbing my hand.

"Hi" I said lacing my fingers with his,

"Wanna tell me what's been bothering you all day?" He asked

"Are you a virgin?" I blurted it out. It's what happens on when I dwell on something for a long time.

"No" He said honestly. I should of known, I laughed to myself.

"Elizabeth, I'm not a man whore. It's just that if I love someone, I have to show it." He said.

"How many times have you been in love?" I asked, having a feeling I'd regret that question.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked nervously running his hand through his hair. I've noticed that's a nervous habit he has.

When you put it that way…" I said getting up. I walked over to my dance bag and started to gather my things to leave.

"Elizabeth if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. I'm always upfront, but if it will potentially hurt your feelings then I don't want to tell you." He said looking at me from where he was sitting. I dropped my bag.

"Mark, what are we doing here?" I asked him honestly.

"We're starting something that could potentially be amazing, if you'd let it." Mark responded standing up.

"Where nothing alike, Your outgoing, flirty, and touchy feely. I'm shy, quiet and reserved. You love in California and I love in Ohio. Your about to become a TV star and I'm just trying to survive. Mark this isn't going to work." I said looking in the eyes.

"Well I have a solution to the distance issue. Come to LA with me for a few weeks. Your helping me with choreography, so come to LA and help me some more. If you hate it, then you can come back to Ohio." Mark said walking towards me.

"Where will I stay?" I asked

"My spare bedroom. If it helps we can just be friends for awhile. Really get to know each other then decide if we want more later. Please Elizabeth. Now I know you, I need you in my life some way, and this is the only option, then so be it." He finished his speech.

"Let me think about it." I smiled at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Friday's workshop was a day of fun. I found out that there isn't anything Elizabeth can't do. She actually sings. She should audition for Broadway or something she's that good. I really want her to come to LA with me. I'm not sure about the just being friends, but she's still healing from Alex. I've only been with three people in my life, which I don't believe is bad. Keep in mind the average 21 year old guy have been with way more than 3 girls. I just wanted to see Elizabeth's reaction.

This weekend I'm going to LA to meet my celebrity for Dancing with the Stars. I'm giving Elizabeth time to think about LA. I really hope she seriously considers coming to LA at least for a week. I'm going to need help teaching the basics to Sabrina. My usually help is now my competition, Derek, plus I just want more time with Elizabeth,

The whole plane ride to LA all I could think about was Lizzy. She hates that nickname, but I can't help it. I'm falling fast for her.

That's my downfall to life. I fall for girls fast. It could be good just being friends. I really hope I'm not just a rebound to her. She was with that guy for a really long time, she needs a rebound. Maybe she doesn't want a relationship. Maybe she wants a fling. She does flirt with Derek a lot. Derek would never do that to me. Now I'm over analyzing.

When the plane landed I went straight to meeting with Sabrina. When I walked in the coffee shop I saw a smiling blonde sitting in the back waving her hand at me. I smiles at her and walked over to her table. She stood up and hugged me, She smelled great I thought as I sat down. I waved the waitress over to us and I ordered my coffee.

"So tell me about you" I said to her

"Well I'm 22; I'm in the girl group Cheetah Girl. I have training in Hip Hop, Jazz, and Tap and I love to have a good time." She replied. Sweet she's a dancer, and very cute too.

"Tell me about you." She said taking a drink of her coffee.

I went into the long history that is me. Blah blah boring. Sabrina did have pretty eyes and she was gorgeous. Different the Lizzy. Elizabeth had this natural hidden sex appeal where are Sabrina is cute and bubbly and likes to talk a lot. After 3 hours we said our goodbyes. It's gonna be a great season, I thought as got my phone out of my pocket.

It was Saturday night and I was lying in bed watching Titanic. Mark had gone to LA for the weekend for Dancing with the Stars business. I missed him. It had only been 24 hours and I already missed him. I wanted to be with him but we needed take it slow for his sake and mine. I liked the way he smiled at me and that's what officially got me, his smile. I couldn't wait till next week. He chose me for the private workshop, so we'll get to be together all next week. He won't tell me what we're doing, but Derek keeps hinting at the Rumba. The idea of being that close to Mark made me smile.

It was the end of Titanic and I was crying my eyes out when there was a knock at my front door. I wiped my face off and got up to answer the door. I was surprised to see a smiling Mark on the other side of the door.

"Lizzy! What's wrong?" He said pulling me into his arms.

"Mark." I laughed accepting his embrace.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine, I was watching Titanic." I said releasing his embrace and letting him into my apartment and shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I went to call you, but I realized I don't have your number so I decided to come back early." He smiled at me. There it was. It took everything in my not to wrap my arms around him.

"You're cute." I said pinching his cheek.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"I'm watching chick flicks. You're welcome to join me." I said walking into my bedroom.

"You can come in." I laughed when I didn't hear Mark follow in behind me.

"We're gonna watch in here" He asked looking at my bed.

"Sure. Can't two friends lay in a bed together?" I asked grabbing Dirty Dancing. Cheesy, I know.

"What'd you pick?" he asked sitting on my bed. When I turned around he was sitting on the bed taking his shoes off. It looked so natural to see him doing that in my bedroom. I smiled as he got comfortable on top of the blankets. I put the DVD in the player and got into the other side of the bed. When my head hit the pillow I looked over at Mark. It was a king size bed so he has about 2 feet away from me. I wish he would ignore his own demands for a friendship and move closer to me. I know he was a gentleman, so I started to devise my plan.

"You realize you called me Lizzy earlier?" I smiled at him

"Yea, I'm sorry about that." He said looking at me.

"You better be." I said poking him in his side, which induced a 10 minute tickle fight. The tickling was absolute torture, but at the same time I was happy he was touching me. After our fight we lay back down and continued to watch the movie. I could feel his eyes on me and I looked over at him.

"What?"I asked him.

"You are so beautiful." He smiled at me turning his body towards me.

"You're going to make me blush." I said turning my body to face him. I laid my hand on the bed between us in hopes of him taking my hand. I could see his body jerk slightly. I could tell he wanted to reach his hand out to mine, but he stopped himself. He rolled back onto his back and continued to watch the movie. I could tell he was thinking more than watching the movie. This just friends idea he had, I had a feeling was going to work out well.

The next day I woke up to see Mark still on his back on his side of the bed, dead asleep. I got up, took a shower, got dressed and went to the studio. I always went to the studio when I needed to think. I was sitting on the floor putting my point shoes on when I noticed Derek walk through the door.

"Hey woman, what'cha doin' here?"He asked setting his bag down.

"I need to think." I sighed

"Anything I can help with?" he asked sitting down in front of me.

"I'm sure you know Mark asked me to come to LA with him for a little while. He thinks the only way I'll go, is if we're just friends. . He thinks I'm scared of anything with him, which he's right. I am. But at the same time it's hard just being friends." I explained to Derek.

"Part of the reason he wants the just friends thing is because he likes you a lot and doesn't want to lose you. He wants to do things differently this time." Derek responded.

"I know, I know. Did you know he flew back here last night? I asked Derek standing up.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"He said he wanted to call me but he didn't have my number, so he flew back to Ohio." I said stretching my arms above my head. Derek looked down at my feet.

"You studied Ballet?" He asked

"Well obviously." I smiled walking over to the ballet bar.

Derek and I spent the entire day in the studio. We goofed off the entire day. Derek had this 'goodtime guy' attitude and it was infectious. At the end of the day we sat on the studio floor and talked some more.

"Are you going to be on the same show Mark is going to be on?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

"Yea, I'm excited. My partner is Shannon Elizabeth." He blushed.

"The chick from American Pie? She's hot." I laughed.

"Yea, I'm kind of nervous." He said looking down.

"Oh C'mon Derek. You shouldn't be nervous. You're a hot dude! No need to be nervous." I smiled at him.

"You think I'm hot?" he laughed

"Of course I do. You're that obvious kind of hot. But unfortunately I'm not attracted to the obvious kind of hot." I smiled at him

"What are you attracted to?" He asked. I had to think about it before I answered. I never really listed out what I was attracted to before.

"Hair color and eye color doesn't really matter to me. Y'know how some girls will say they want a guy with Blonde hair and Blue eyes, well that doesn't really matter." I started

"Well, what matters?" He asked

"I like a quiet confidence. I like a guy that can tell you what kind of guy he is, with just one smile. He has to be able to dance. Alex had two left feet and I hated that. Obviously he needs to be taller than me. I need a guy with strong arms. I have to feel protected when I'm with him. I also need a guy, where conversation isn't that important. I want a guy that I can lay with him for hours, staring into his eyes and never have to say a word. I think it'd be kind of cool to have a guy who's a musician." I smiled at him.

"You just defined Mark." Derek said standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You need to get home and get some rest. If I know Mark, it's going to be a long 8 hours for you tomorrow." He said helping me up

"Is he a tough choreographer?" I asked. All Derek did was Laugh at me and I became nervous for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I got home that night, I saw that Mark had moved all my furniture in my living room and created an open space in the middle of the floor. He must have been dancing.

"Sorry, I was working on some choreography. I'll move the furniture back. Mark said walking out of the bathroom to the living room.

"It's fine." I said placing my dance bag on the couch.

"I would have gone to the studio, but I figured you were there and needed some time alone." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea Derek was there. That guys fun." I said sitting on the couch. I saw Mark tense up a bit.

"Did you know he's nervous to meet his partner?" I asked Mark

"Yea, he's had a crush on her since American Pie." He responded with a bit of a laugh.

"I told him not to be nervous, he's a hot dude." I said waiting for Mark's reaction. All he did was look at the floor.

"You think D's hot?" He asked not looking up.

"I'd be blind if didn't notice how hot he is, but I'm attracted to him. That obvious kind of hot isn't my thing."I said to Mark.

"You're not attracted to Derek?" He asked finally looking up at me.

"Nope, not my thing," I smiled when I noticed Mark relax his body.

"So I'm going to stay at the hotel tonight." Mark said and I felt my heart drop in my chest.

"Um, ok." I said looking down at my feet.

"It's not because I don't want to, because I do. This is what I should go back to the hotel." He smiled at me.

"Makes sense." I said still looking at my feet. Then Mark was on my knees in front of me.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I can't help it when you look this sad." He said then took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Well you need to get your rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow." Mark smiled at me and left.

I was still in shock from the kiss. It was very simple. I felt more in that kiss then I had in any other kiss in my lifetime. This week will be very interesting,

The next day I walked into the studio at 10:00am on the dot. The lights in the studio were very low Trouble by Christina Aguilera was playing. Mark was dressed in black pants, white dress shirt and a black skinny tie. He looked very professional and sexy. I felt a little underdressed on my little spandex shorts and tank top. I noticed he had my red stiletto dance shoes in his hands.

"What are you doing with those?" I asked pointing to my shoes.

"Put them on." He smiled handing them to me. I sat down on the floor.

"What's with the lights?" I asked taking my flip flops off and putting the red shoes on. He helped me stand up.

"I'm sure you can assume that we will be working on the Rumba, First, I need you to close your eyes. Think about a time you've seen someone Rumba." He said taking my hands in his. My thoughts immediately to his parents. When I spent that summer in London I saw Shirley and Corky Ballas do the Rumba and since then, it was all I wanted to do.

"Who do you see?" Mark asked

"I see Mark Ballas Sr. and Shirley Ballas dancing." I smiled and I heard Mark let out a quiet laugh.

"What is your interpretation of what they're doing?" He asked

"Love." I said simply.

"Your close. The Rumba is and vertical expression of a horizontal desire." He laughed when I blushed.

"It's all about passion and desire. It's about vulnerability and need. You have to want me and I have to need you. You have to feel as though every time I grab you, it's like your lifeline and when I let go of you, you've lost a part of yourself you'll never get back." He said and pulled me close to him.

By the end of the day the first day I was completely exhausted. We spend the entire day going over fundamentals, which to my surprise was very hard. My hips were screaming in pain. Mark is a very professional teacher, which I found incredibly sexy. Although, I could tell he was distracted by my red shoes. Red was definitely his favorite color. That night after rehearsal we went to a quiet coffee shop to get something to drink.

"You look sharp today," I said to Mark.

"I always dress like this on the first day of class. It's how I establish authority. " Mark said sitting up in his chair. I giggled.

"You think you have authority over me?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Today I did." He said with a cocky smirk on his face. I nodded my head in agreement.

"How'd I do today?" I asked him.

"You did excellent. Tomorrow will be better since we got all the basic stuff out of the way." He said sipping his coffee.

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because I get to manhandle you." He smirked.

"Still going to be professional?" I asked.

"I'm going to try my damndest." He laughed.

"Mark, is us being just friends hard on you?" I asked

"Yes." He responded honestly.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Elizabeth, you're beautiful. And when I'm around all you all I want to is hold you and kiss you and just be with you." He responded

"Mark, I do want to come to LA. I just want to be sure before I make a decision. I don't want it to be a decision I regret. As for the all the holding and kissing, do what feels natural. I'll let you know if it's too much for me." I said honestly.

"How do you feel around me?" He asked.

"Scared." It was my turn to have a quick response.

"Why?" he asked,

"I'm afraid to get hurt again. And the feelings you make me feel like I've never felt before." I replied.

"What feelings?" He asked

"I don't even know how to put them into words." I sighed.

"Don't' worry. You'll figure out the words someday." He said taking my hand into his on the table.

"It's ok to be scared, Elizabeth. I know I am. You terrify me." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Umm ok?" I said a little confused.

"You are beautiful. I tell you that every time I see you. You dance extremely well and fin to be around. You intimidate me and that thought of us actually being together terrifies me. I'm afraid I'll mess something up and I don't want to do that. I wanna be a good person for you." He said completely seriously looking into my eyes. We were quiet for a few minutes just looking at each other. The feelings going through me were intense and exciting. He already was a good man and he didn't need to change anything or be something more.

"Hey! Derek told me you're a musician?" I said breaking the trance we were in.

"Yes, I am." He smiled at me.

"Can you come to my place and play for me tonight?" I asked

"Okay." He agreed.

A couple hours later we were sitting in my living room, me on the floor in front of my fire place and Mark on the couch with his guitar.

"So what do you want me to play?" He asked

"I don't know. Something upbeat." I smiled at him

"Here is something Derek and I wrote before we came here." And he began to play his guitar. I listened.

Girl I can't be you got me hanging by a thread

Every time you need me your just messing with my head.

Well if you need me then you love me baby let me know

And if you don't you ought to leave me baby let me go

You've twist me inside out

But girl you know I feel like I've been waiting for a lifetime

For you tome come around.

Do you love me baby

Cause I'm going crazy

Let me know girl if you feel me breaking me down

If you want me tonight

I'll be right by your side

If you don't then I'll be leaving

Right now

When he finished he looked up at me and I started clapping.

"Mark!" I said getting up and sitting on the floor next to him.

"Yes?" He asked

"You're talented." I said hitting him in the leg.

"Thanks Love." He said laughing at me.

"Really though Mark," I said looking up at him

"Can I play you something I wrote yesterday?" He asked

"Of course you can." I smiled at him

"Like I said, I wrote it yesterday. If it sucks, please let me know." He said and began the song

Hey

Put the pain that you have in the back of your mind

Wait

I wanna wipe away all the tears in your eyes

Cause I got that rhythm and moves that'll make you hot

I'm the only one that gets your heart to stop

Please believe me, that you're the only one, I want

But every time I get closer, you push me away

I don't get it

You said you want me closer to you

And every line I step over

You tell me to wait a minute

You sure don't make it easy to do

Maybe you need to get a little bit closer

To me

"And that's all I got so far." Mark said looking up at me.

I did the only thing I thought I could do. I kissed him with everything I had in me. Mark set his guitar down and cupped my face in his hands. Next this I knew, we were laying on the floor, him on top of me in a full force make out session. I wrapped m legs around his waist when his kisses started to trail down my neck. When he started to suck on my collar bone my hips involuntarily moved against his. I heard Mark let out a soft moan. I felt his fingers at the hem of my shirt and looked in his eyes and nodded my head and he pulled my shirt off of me. His shirt followed right behind mine, Mark kissed me fiercely and pressed his chest against mine. I moaned and moved my hips against his again.

The next morning I woke up on Marks arms on the floor. Mark must of got up in the middle of the night because there was a blanket covering us, I was in nothing but my bra and underwear and I looked down to see Mark in just his boxers. We didn't have sex, but we almost did. I wanted to, but Mark being the good guy he is, stopped us, He said we might regret it in the morning. He felt so warm next to me. I couldn't help but curl up next to him. I felt his arms grow tighter around me.

"What time is it, love?" Mark asked nudging his nose on my neck.

"11:43" I said looking up at the clock.

"We're late." He said not moving

"Can we just not go in today?" I asked rubbing my hand on his back

"Damnit. Derek and I are going to have to trade students." Mark said. He kissed my neck and got up.

"Why?" I said wrapping myself in the blanket. Mark grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Hey D…I stayed at Elizabeth's…Look, we need to switch students…No we didn't fight…We didn't do that either…It would be unprofessional for out sessions to continue…Yea, I'll tell her…Thanks D" he said and hung up the phone.

"You'll meet Derek at 1:00 at Studio B. You two will be doing the Tango." He said pulling on his pants. I stood up and wrapped the blanket around me.

"But I want to rumba with you." I said shuffling over to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"We wouldn't get anything done." He said kissing my forehead.

"I don't want you to go." I said holding tighter onto him.

"Baby girl, I have to. Now you have to go get ready." He said letting me go and smacking me on the butt.

"And I don't want you to wear the red shoes. Those are only for me." He winked and put his shirt on and left. I smiled to myself and went to my room to get ready for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I walked into the studio that day to find Derek dancing. I smiled and sat my bag on the floor. If I didn't like Mark so, I'd probably have a little school girl crush on Derek. Derek was very sexy when he danced, in that obvious way.

"Hello Ms. Elizabeth." Derek said pulling me out of my thought process.

"Hello Mr. Hough." I said walking towards him and then out workshop began.

Doing the Tango with Derek was more then I bargained for. Mark was flirtier when he danced, where with Derek it was more of a sexual thing. The lifts in out tango were very suggestive and I'm sure if Mark would have seen our lifts, he'd be pretty upset. I didn't see Mark much during the week, which made me nervous. I wasn't fond of the idea of Mark being close to another girl in the rumba. Derek gave me daily reports on Mark, but I could tell he was holding something back.

That Friday night Mark came over after his rehearsal. He was very quiet and distant, which was quite the opposite of the last time I saw him. At the end of the evening after barely speaking he left. I was now more confused than ever. I had opted to not go to LA with Mark and the goodbye I got from Mark at the airport was very cold. I didn't even understand what I had done wrong.

It had been almost two months since our two weeks in Ohio. I feel bad about what I did to Elizabeth. I panicked. I was starting to have very intense feelings for her and it was moving way too fast for me. So I shut her out. What's so terrible though, is that now I'm seeing Sabrina. I couldn't help it, it just happened. We were going on great on the show; we were even predicted to win. Derek and Shannon are together now as well and Derek was as giddy as a little school girl. He wasn't a fan of what I did to Elizabeth. And definitely wasn't a supporter of mine and Sabrina's relationship. With Sabrina it was easy. No pressure to be something great for her, which I was completely okay with me.

It was Tuesday night after the result show and everyone was going out. I wanted to get to the studio and start working on our Paso Doble for next week, but Sabrina wanted to go out. So being a good boyfriend I complied. When we got to the club everyone had already been there awhile. They were all out on the dance floor already where Sabrina joined them as soon as we walked in the door. I found Derek and Shannon sitting at the bar.

"Hey buddy!" Shannon said hugging me. Derek wouldn't look at me.

"Why aren't you guys tearing up the dance floor?" I asked ordering a beer.

"We were waiting for you." Shannon said

"Yep." Derek agreed. I gave him a strange look and took a sip of my beer.

"What's going on?" I asked Derek.

"Nothings going on, why would something be going on?" Derek answered nervously.

"What'd you do?" I asked Derek seriously.

"So when was the last time you spoke to Elizabeth?" He asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Since the airport but you already knew what, what's going on?" I asked starting to get aggravated. I noticed Shannon's eyes go to the dance floor. Then I saw what was making his so nervous and my heart skipped a beat. The girl was in a small cocktail dress and was dancing with the one and only _**Maksim Chmerkovskiy. I saw the girls tan leg, clad in a red stiletto hitch over Maks hip and I could feel the anger boil inside of me. I took a swig of my beer and looked to Derek for an explanation. **_

_**Maks was a man, and he danced like one too. Derek's girlfriend Shannon introduced us earlier in the evening. He was Melanie Brown from the Spice Girls dance partner on the show and he was hot. He was that dominate male kind of hot and I was definitely attracted to it. The reason for me being in LA was to Tango. Derek called me and asked me if I'd help him teach Shannon the Tango. I wasn't going to come out to the club tonight, but I let Derek talk me into it. When the song was over, Maks kissed me on the cheek and was gone. My eyes searched the club for Derek. I found him sitting at the bar next to a very pissed off looking Mark Ballas. I rolled my eyes and continued to dance. **_

_**For the most part I was over Mark. I look at my time with Mark as a learning experience. I knew about his little Cheetah Girl, but I wasn't too worried about her. If I wanted Mark all I had to do, was turn it on and he'd be putty in my hands. **_

_**I was into the song I was dancing to when I felt someone come up behind me.**_

_**"So you'll come to LA for Derek and not me?" I hear Mark whisper in my ear. With that I just walked out of the club. Mark was right behind me out the door.**_

_**"You have some damn nerve." I said turning around to look at him. It was my turn to be angry. **_

_**"Why'd you come to LA?" he asked**_

_**"Derek said he needed my help, so I came." I replied**_

_**"But why for him?" He asked**_

_**"Because he's my friend and when friends need help I'm there for them. Unlike you, he didn't abandon me when you guys left." I replied sharply.**_

_**"I didn't abandon you." He responded.**_

_**"Bull shit!" I responded quickly.**_

_**How? How did I abandon you?" He asked looking into my eyes. I saw Sabrina come out the door behind Mark.**_

_**"What's going on out here?" She asked. I could tell that she could sense the tension between Mark and me, when she put her hand in Marks. **_

_**"Nothing, just old friends catching up." He smiled at her.**_

_**"Well when you're done I wanna dance with you." She smiled up at him**_

_**"I'll be in, in a minute." He said and kissed her forehead. She hugged him and went back inside. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me.**_

_**"Why do you care that I'm here?" I asked fighting back a tear. So I guess I'm not as over Mark as I thought I was. **_

_**"I don't." He responded coldly. My heart sank into my stomach. Ignoring him I went back into the club. I found Derek and Shannon and told them I was hailing a cab and heading back to my hotel, that's I see them tomorrow at rehearsal. I cried the whole way back to the hotel. As soon as I was in my room I laid on the bed. All I could do was cry,**_

_**A couple hours later I was woken up to a knock on the door. I looked down at myself and saw I was still in my dress and shoes. I smoothed down my dress and went to the door and looked out the peephole. I saw Mark on the other side of the door. I opened the door with a pissed off look on my face. **_

_**"Derek tell you where I was staying?' I asked **_

_**"We need to talk." He said walking into my room. I shut the door and turned the light on. I notice a small smile come across Mark's face when I kicked my shoes off. **_

_**"What are you doing here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.**_

_**"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was mean." He said running a hand though his hair. **_

_**"Why'd you say it?" I asked him**_

_**"I was pissed off. I wasn't expecting to see you at the club." He responded.**_

_**"You were pissed off because I was there?" I asked now crossing my arms over my chest.**_

_**"Well that and you dancing with Maks." He blushed looking down.**_

_**"I don't understand. You have no reason to be pissed off in this situation." I said starting to get angry.**_

_**"I know what I did to you was wrong. The feelings I was having for you sent me into panic mode. Then when you said no to coming to LA I figured we were over. And now you here." He sighed**_

_**"Mark you hurt me. I was falling for you. I thought we had something and you started to ignore me." I said a tear escaping my eye. Mark walked over to me and brushed it off with his hand.**_

_**"Don't Mark. You have a girlfriend. I'm here to help Mark and then I'm leaving." I said brushing his hand away from my face.**_

_**"I'm sorry Elizabeth. Is there anything I can do to make that up to you?" He asked**_

_**"Don't be an ass. That doesn't suit you well." I smiled at him**_

_**"I'm sorry. You looked beautiful tonight, by the way." He smiled at me**_

_**"I looked a mess now." I laughed at him**_

_**"Nah, your still breathtaking." He smiled at me and left.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_**The next day it was fun at the studio with Derek and Shannon. Derek told me I was a big help coming out to LA to help him and Shannon loved I could help with the female perspective of the dance. When I left the studio I ran into someone I was least expecting.**_

_**"Lizzie?!"I heard a female English accent call out to me.**_

_**"Shirley?" I asked as she was walking towards me. When we met she enveloped me in a huge hug.**_

_**"What are you doing here?" She asked hugging me again.**_

_**"Derek needed my help with the Tango. What are you doing here?" I asked smiling at her**_

_**"I'm here to consult on some choreography. How about you come along and after we'll grab a bite to eat and catch up?" She asked putting her arm around me. I smiled at agreed. We walked down to the studio she needed to go to and as the door opened and she walked in I heard a very familiar voice say 'mom!'. I dreaded walking in the door, because I knew what was on the other side. Shirley hugged and kissed Mark and did the same with Sabrina. **_

_**"Mark, Sabrina this is an old student of mine, Lizzie this is my son Mark and his partner Sabrina." Shirley said introducing me.**_

_**"And Mark's girlfriend. You were at the club last night." Sabrina said shaking my hand.**_

_**"Yes, we saw each other briefly." I said looking at Mark.**_

_**"Well let's begin!" Shirley said clapping her hands**_

_**I sat in a chair in the corner of the room while they worked. It was amazing to see Mark interact with his Mother. He was so respectful of her. It pulled at my heart strings a bit. But the strings that were tugging on my heart were cut when I saw Mark and Sabrina interacting with each other. She was all over him and I could tell Mark was being very reserved. I wasn't sure if it was because I was in the room or his mother. It could have been a combination of both.**_

_**About an hour later, Shirley and I went to lunch. She asked me the usual how's life and how was dance. I told her all about college and Alex. I didn't tell her about Mark. It was a short fling and I didn't think she'd want to her about my 'fling' with her son. She demanded I attend the Dancing with the Stars tapings with her so of course I agreed, although I would need to go shopping for a dress to wear. We said our goodbyes. I was looking forward to going with her to the tapings. I missed her a lot. **_

_**When I was lying by the pool later that day I felt a shadow blocking my sun. I opened my eyes to see Mark standing over me with his hands on his hips.**_

_**"Did you tell my mom?" He asked**_

_**"No I didn't. A mother doesn't need to know about her sons flings." I smiled sarcastically at him.**_

_**"Elizabeth, you weren't a fling." Mark sighed.**_

_**"Whatever helps you sleep better at night." I said closing my eyes. **_

_**"Can't we be friends? Call a truce?" he asked.**_

_**"Remember what happened last time we tried to be friends. We almost slept together then ignored my existence." I said bitterly.**_

_**"Seriously Elizabeth, we need to be friends."He said sitting down on the lounge chair next to mine. **_

_**"Why?" I asked turning my head to look at him.**_

_**"Because I miss you." He smiled at me.**_

_**"You are so cheesy." I laughed at him**_

_**"Friends?" He asked extending his hand out to mine.**_

_**"Friends" I said shaking his hand**_

_**"How long are you in town for?" He asked**_

_**"Right now, just for the week. I fly home next Thursday. I was thinking maybe going on some auditions while I'm here." I said **_

_**"I actually have an excellent idea!" He said standing up.**_

_**"Oh yea?" I asked sitting up**_

_**"Yea, Derek and I have this band and we need a female voice. You should totally be the female voice. Were going into the studio tonight after rehearsal and you should come. I can pick you up on my way to the studio." Mark said**_

_**"Will Sabrina be with you?" I asked**_

_**"She's my girlfriend, so more than likely." He answered honestly. **_

_**"I'll take a cab there." I said**_

_**"Elizabeth." Mark said crossing his arms over his chest**_

_**"Mark." I said mimicking him.**_

_**"Don't take a cab." He smiled at me. **_

_**"I'm not cool with being alone with you and Sabrina yet. She feels the need to mark her territory when I'm around." I said and starting laughing out loud.**_

_**"What's so funny?" He asked**_

_**"Mark her territory." I continued to laugh. When Mark got it, he just rolled his eyes.**_

_**"So see you at the studio tonight at 8?" He asked**_

_**"Yea I'll be there, text me the address. Oh by the way, you get to go shopping with me tomorrow." I said to him.**_

_**"Ok?" He asked confused.**_

_**"Your mother asked me to go to the tapings with her next week and I need something to wear. You're my friend, so you get to go with me." I said to him**_

_**"Yea I'll go." He laughed**_

_**"See ya later." I said and went back to tanning.**_

_**That night I felt the need to look hot for the studio session. I had on a short, red t-shirt dress, short, short back shorts and a tan pair of open toe heels. Yes I had on Mark's favorite color and yes I might of done that on purpose. **_

_**When I walked in the studio Shannon jumped up and hugged me. **_

_**"Hi pretty girl!" Shannon said smiling at me. I saw Derek at the sound board and squeezed his shoulder. When he recognized me, he jumped up and hugged me. He introduced me to Harry and Sam who were part of the band as well. **_

_**"Mark is on his way. He and Sabrina ran a little late in rehearsal." Derek said rolling his eyes. **_

_**"You look hot." Shannon said sitting down. I blushed.**_

_**"You're wearing red?" Derek said raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed again**_

_**"Mmmhmm." Derek Laughed. **_

_**"Come here, let me teach you the song," Derek said pulling a chair next to him. I laughed and sat down,**_

_**An hour later, a frustrated Mark walked in the door. **_

_**"About time." Derek said. I watched the door waiting for Sabrina to walk in behind him. Derek must of read my thoughts. **_

_**"Where's Sabrina?" Derek asked.**_

_**"I thought it best she not come." Mark said looking at me.**_

_**"So what's going on?" Mark asked sitting down on the couch next to Shannon. **_

_**"Were teaching Elizabeth here 'Birthday'." Derek said giving Mark a look. Mark immediately blushed.**_

_**"What?" I asked. Mark and Derek just laughed.**_

_**"Maybe I'll tell you when you're all drown up." Mark winked at me.**_

_**"Not fair." I frowned and Mark and Derek continued to laugh.**_

_**Derek played the song for me without vocals. It was a funky upbeat song. I couldn't help but dance a little in my seat.**_

_**"I like this." I smiles at Derek and stood up and started dancing. Shannon got up and danced with me. We were having so much fun. Mark was smiling at me, but I could tell something was wrong under the smile. **_

_**"Let's lay down some vocals. Mark?" Derek said. Mark nodded his head and went into the booth. It was fascinating watching Mark as a musician. He did a quick vocal exercise and put the headphones on. Derek started the track and Mark sang.**_

_**Words can't express how I've been feeling.**_

_**Well since the day that I met you**_

_**You've been running through my mind**_

_**And I can't get through to my feelings**_

_**And tell them to come back**_

_**Because I wanna be by your side**_

_**Mark stopped singing and looked at Derek, and then Derek looked at me. **_

_**"Wanna give it a try or do you wanna rehearse with Mark while I lay down my vocals?" Derek asked me**_

_**Rehearse." I responded quickly. Mark took his headphones off and we went into a room just outside of the studio. There was a ping pong table set up in the room. Mark sat down on top of the table. **_

_**"You look pretty." Mark said looking my up and down.**_

_**"Thanks." I blushed and Mark smiled. **_

_**"Where's Sabrina?" I asked leaning against the wall.**_

_**"We got into a fight." He said looking down.**_

_**"Why?" I asked**_

_**"Well I told her I went to see you this afternoon and she flipped out. He said eyes still on the floor.**_

_**"Why'd she flip out?" He responded**_

_**"She doesn't trust you?" I asked**_

_**"That's what I said." Mark said frustrated.**_

_**"And?" I asked moving to sit on the other side of the ping pong table.**_

_**"She said with you looking the way you do, how she could trust me." He said running his fingers through his hair. **_

_**"That's stupid." I said gently pushing his shoulder, he laughed.**_

_**"I know, I was like Elizabeth? She looks like a dog." Mark said poking me in my side.**_

_**"Hey!" I said poking him back.**_

_**"So the song." He said picking up his guitar. **_

_**"Yes." I said**_

_**"I play, you sing." He laughed and started to plan. I began to sing.**_

_**I keep telling all my friends about the way that I feel whenever you're gone**_

_**So I'm stealing time to tell you what's on my mind**_

_**And that I'm feeling so strong. **_

_**When I finished singing I looked at Mark. I couldn't read his expression.**_

_**"Was it bad?" I asked**_

_**"No it was perfect. You told me you could sing and I was going on faith because I never head you sing before, but damn women your good. I almost don't want to harmonize it." He laughed.**_

_**"C'mon, let's practice." I said to him.**_

_**A few hours later we had the track laid down. Mark and Derek loved it. They wanted me to sing on the rest of the tracks. I told him I had to think about it. I got my phone out of my purse.**_

_**"Who are you calling?" Mark asked**_

_**"I'm calling a cab." I said to him. Mark took my phone out of my hand.**_

_**"No you're not." He smiled at me taking his keys out of his pocket.**_

_**"But…"I said confused**_

_**"C'mon. I'm taking you back to your hotel." Mark said and we left. We rode back to my hotel in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. When we got to the hotel, I didn't want to leave him yet. I could tell he didn't want part ways either. **_

_**"You wanna come in and have a drink at the bar or hang out or something; I mean friends hang out…" I started to ramble and Mark laughed. **_

_**"You go ahead in and I'll park the car. I'll meet you up in your room." Mark smiled at me and reached over and opened the door for me. I smiled back at him and got out of the car. **_

_**When I got up to my room I changed out of my shirt dress and put on a simple white tank top on. I was taking my shoes off when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and let Mark in.**_

_**"Lets get a drink." He said. **_

_**"Okay, let me put some shoes on." I said. I grabbed my red open toe wedges and put them on.**_

_**"Red shoes?" Mark smiled**_

_**"What's your deal with red shoes?" I asked him grabbing my purse.**_

_**"I only have a deal with you in red shoes." He smiled and opened the door for me. I felt his eyes on my legs and I walked out the door. I noticed him looking at my legs as I walked by him and I smiled. **_

_**We went down to the hotel bar. He had a beer and I had a few Mojitos. It was safe to say I was thoroughly intoxicated, but I was having fun. Although the more I drank, the more I wanted to kiss Mark, which was a recipe for disaster. Although I remember Mark being a gentleman so nothing would happen. At around 2am, Mark walked me up to my room. I couldn't figure out how to work the room key in my state and I could hear Mark obviously laughing,.**_

_**"Here, give me the key." He laughed and opened the door. **_

_**"Come in with me." I laughed and pulled him in the room with me.**_

_**"Elizabeth, I should get going, I have rehearsal early tomorrow." He said and kissed my forehead and left.**_

_**The next day I woke up feeling great. Being at the studio with Elizabeth was great. Being with Elizabeth period was great. Although I have to somehow talk her out of wearing anything red, especially the red shoes. When she's in the red shoes, all I want to do is mount her, which could potentially be problematic. **_

_**I walked into rehearsal to see a very angry looking Sabrina.**_

_**"Good morning Love." I smiled walking in the door. She rolled her eyes and threw her phone in her bag. **_

_**"Where were you last night?" She demanded**_

_**"Studio then I hung out with Elizabeth." I replied honestly**_

_**"Why did you need to hang out with Elizabeth?" She asked**_

_**"Because she's my friend and I'm going to hang out with her again today." I said**_

_**"Why?" She asked. Remember that good mood I was in earlier?**_

_**"What is your problem with Elizabeth?" I asked aggravated**_

_**"Have you seen her? She has long red hair, bright blue eyes, and the best legs I've ever seen in my life and is breathtaking when she dances. Plus she's incredibly nice and now apparently she's an awesome singer. So now do you see why I have a problem with my boyfriend hanging out with her?" Sabrina said with a tear escaping her eye. I walked over to Sabrina, cupped her face with my hands and kissed her. **_

_**"Yes she's beautiful, but she's not my girlfriend. You are." I said kissing her again. **_

_**"I'm the only friend she has here. Please just trust me." I said looking at her in her eyes.**_

_**"I trust you." She smiled at me. **_

_**"Good now let's Paso some Doble." I said in a thick Spanish accent and Sabrina laughed at me.**_

_**Around 10am I got up to shower and call Derek. I let him know I would not be making it to the studio today, I called the front desk and asked them to leave the spare key there and Mark would be in to pick it up. I threw on a pair of distressed jeans and a vintage rolling stones t-shirt. I sent Mark a text and got back in bed.**_

_**A few hours later I was woken up to bright sunlight on my face. I moaned and covered my face with my blanket.**_

_**"Elizabeth, I know you haven't been in bed all day." I heard Mark laugh. I responded with an aggravated groan. **_

_**"If you have last nights cloths still on I'm throwing you in the shower." Mark said ripping the blankets off.**_

_**"Damnit Mark," I said stretching**_

_**"Get up woman!" Mark said smacking my backside. **_

_**"I don't want to." I said curling up into a fetal position.**_

_**"C'mon Elizabeth! Get up!" I heard Mark continue to laugh.**_

_**"Why don't you just lay with me?" I smiled into my pillow, yes I was being devious.**_

_**"Elizabeth O'shea you know I can't do that." I heard a frustrated sigh come from him.**_

_**"Okay I'm up." I said sitting up**_

_**"Morning sunshine." He smiled at me. I threw a pillow at him.**_

_**"You need to shave." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. **_

_**"I have great news for you." He said sitting in front of my on the bed. **_

_**"Yea?" I responded grabbing a brush and attacking the tangles in my hair.**_

_**"So Kylie Minogue will be performing on out result show and I'm the pro that gets to dance and I want you to dance with me." He smiled at me. **_

_**"Seriously?" I asked setting the brush down.**_

_**"Yea! Remember that hip hop, cha cha, Paso Doble dance we made up?" he asked**_

_**"Of course." I smiled**_

_**"That's what I want to do. I was gonna do it with Jules, but she has to put all her time into her partner right now and since you already know it, I think we should do it." He said**_

_**"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed and jumped on Mark.**_

_**"We start rehearsing tomorrow. You'll work with Shannon and Derek and you mine." He said laughing,**_

_**"I'm so excited." I smiled still on Mark's lap.**_

_**"Um Elizabeth?" Mark said looking at his lap.**_

_**"Sorry." I said standing up.**_

_**"Now let's go get you a dress." Mark said and we left.**_

_**We ended up at a small boutique on Rodeo Drive. I wanted to get a red dress, but Mark kept picking out emerald green dresses. I was in the middle of trying on a dress when I couldn't reach the zipper. **_

_**"Um Mark" I said**_

_**"Yes Love?" I heard him on the other side of the curtain.**_

_**"I need help zipping up the dress." I said. Mark slipped in the dressing room. When I looked up at him in the mirror, I blushed. I felt his hands on the zipper. I could feel his fingers on my skin as he zipped up the dress, and I'm pretty sure he saw the goose bumps on my skin. He put his hands on the mirror above my shoulders and rested his forehead on the back of my neck. I felt his breath on the middle of my back. **_

_ "**Elizabeth." He whispered. I closed my eyes.**_

_**"I like my girlfriend a lot." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then me.**_

_**"How do you think this would with my tan open toe shoes?" I asked trying to change the subject. The dress was a strapless with a fitted bodice that ended just above the hip with a full skirt.**_

_**"I think the tan shoes would be perfect."He smiles at me through the mirror. **_

_**"Mark I need you to unzip the dress for me." I said closing my eyes. I could tell he was holding his breath the entire time he unzipped my dress. **_

_**"Now shoe!" I said laughing at him shoeing him out of the changing room. **_

_**Later that night Mark and I were sitting on the balcony of my hotel room.**_

_**"Why doesn't Sabrina like me?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest.**_

_**"You intimidate her." He said honestly. **_

_**"She should trust you. You're a good guy." I said to him**_

_**"She really shouldn't. I don't trust me." He sighed running a hand through his hair. I was shocked.**_

_**"Why don't you trust yourself?" I asked.**_

_**"Sometimes when were together and were goofing off and I having a good time, I think we're going to be great friends. Then there's times like today, in the changing room, all I want to do is kiss you. , and it took everything in me today not to act on that want. I really like Sabrina. Do I think it will last forever, of course not. But she's a good person and I can't hurt her." He said with a sigh. Mark really was a good man. **_

_**"I'm sorry, I don't help much either. Today was completely innocent, but yesterday and earlier today in the room. I was being devious." I blushed. I really did feel bad.**_

_**"Elizabeth, you could wear a potato sack and I'd still be tempted, But Sabrina trusts me and I need to honor her trust." He said looking at me. **_

_**"You're a good man Mark Ballas." I smiled at him**_

_**"Thank you Elizabeth O'shea." He smiled back.**_


End file.
